Adamantane, tricyclo-[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decane, is a polycyclic alkane with the structure of three fused cyclohexane rings. The ten carbon atoms which define the framework structure of adamantane are arranged in an essentially strainless manner. Four of these carbon atoms, the bridgehead carbons, are tetrahedrally disposed about the center of the molecule. The other six (methylene carbons) are octahedrally disposed. The illustrations below show the tetrahedral arrangement of the bridgehead carbons and the octahedral arrangement of the methylene carbons.